My Shadowed Life
by Daemon4
Summary: Imagine living in a world that has no acceptance of difference, this person does. Daemon, a seemingly average teen, lives his life hiding something that even he fears, his 'gift'.


My Shadowed Life  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Daemon2490  
  
The annoying ringing of my alarm woke me and as I reached for it, it flew off my oak dresser and landed with a thud in the garbage can.   
  
I cursed under my breath as I staggered out of my bed.   
  
"I've got to stop doing that" I said as I reached down and picked up the battered clock.   
  
I was gifted there was no other word for it. I had discovered my gift about a year ago. Along with my best friend, Sara.  
  
My name is Daemon, I am a 15 year old trapped in a world where difference is thought of as bad. I kept my secret just that, secret. Of course Sara knew. I came to her first when it happened.  
  
I had accidentally blown my door open. Not a pretty thing. Seeing my parents dumbfounded expressions as they oggled at the shards sprayed across the hall. I tripped I told them. It was a lie. It was the only thing I could think of.  
  
When I told Sara she acted weird. She too had been experiencing odd happenings. She could tell peoples emotions, feel them as her own and with the recent war happening she only felt fear. We decided in unison not to revel our gifts to anyone not even our parents.   
  
I myself seemed to be more powerful. I could move things but also read thoughts. Sometimes it worked to my advantage other times not. I was an outcast because of my gift along with Sara of course. We were different and people found it suspicious we kept to ourselves.   
  
"I gotta get going if I am going to get to school on time" I thought as I ran to the shower.  
  
I undressed and a hot spray of water flew from the shower head. I had become pretty good at controlling my power with the exception of my mornings.  
  
I quickly finished up and headed back down the hall to my room, catching a glimpse as my mom ran out the door. These days when I needed them most they weren't here. My parents seemed to be so far away from me all the time. Too busy to notice my troubles but such is the life of a teenager and so I accepted it.  
  
I threw on my usual colours of blue and silver. Combed my blonde hair into style winked at my self in the mirror and head down stairs to my awaited breakfast. By now my parents had left. I was alone yet again.   
  
Soon I was out the door and met Sara at the corner. We spoke in whispers. As usual but for no reason. No one was around.  
  
" One more blow from me and my alarm clock will have to retire" I said jokingly poking her in the ribs with my elbow.  
  
All she did was smile. Just enough to let me know she was in a ok mood. Ever since she started to feel peoples emotions she had been quiet. It was eerie almost. She was so kind in spirit and then all of a sudden nothing. Peoples emotions hurt her. I can tell. I've heard her cry on the phone. The pain is felt most of all and she can't stop it. I cannot know of how she feels although I believe it hurts her beyond comprehension. Her pain comes and goes. This morning she had it hidden or under control.  
  
As Sara and I arrived at school we went to her locker. As she quickly dialled in her code and sudden pain came over me. It hit me like a car hitting a rock. A serve pain came over me attacking my mind.   
  
I can't hold it…. HELP.. Oh.. Please stop,,,,  
  
I looked over at Sara. She was on the ground with her hands over her ears crying and shaking.   
  
Uh oh, I thought to myself. People had started to stare. I knelt down and began to whisper loudly to Sara.   
  
" I told you, you shouldn't have come to school today. After you got hurt yesterday."   
  
Yes it worked. People started to go back to their normal gossip. Sara looked into my eyes. A singular tear streamed down her face in a long current much like a small creek.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked supporting her for a moment. She nodded. She quickly grabbed her books and guided me towards the empty classroom. I shut her locker as I went around the corner. People yet again stared blankly in the lockers direction.  
  
"Did you feel that?" I questioned.  
  
Sara wasn't listening. She was scrolling down the rows of desks looking for people. With a satisfied look she turned back to me.  
  
"You felt it? That's impossible. Unless, I heard a voice in my mind." She said concentrating on the issue.  
  
"Ya…..so did I so what?" I asked half knowing the answer.  
  
" Our gifts must be growing, again" She said happy, she had figured it out.  
  
I looked down at the floor. Last time a gift grew I was in class and I started to hear voices. Not a pleasant feeling having other peoples thoughts mingle with mine. I had made a scene replying to some of the thoughts but later realizing what was happening. People like today stared oddly at me. So if our gifts were growing I wanted nothing to do with it.  
  
" You must have spoken telepathically with me and I must have sent you a emotion." She continued.  
  
" That's all well and good but someone is in trouble out there. Maybe even hurt. Are you feeling her anymore?" I asked hoping to find this mystery person.   
  
Sara's face dimmed. Something almost like a night filled the air. I felt a chill up my spine. She was really trying. This occurred for almost three minutes. Painful expressions coming over her face now and again. With a final twitch of pain the darkness fled.   
  
" NO" Sara said loudly. I'm sure some one had heard her. " Did you recognize the voice at all?"  
  
" I don't think so but I'm sure it's a girl" I said focusing on the earlier happenings of today.  
  
"Ya, I had that impression too." she said nodding her head. "The question is who was it?" 


End file.
